What Are We Gonna Do?
by dirtykinks
Summary: In a world where everyone has a soulmate, what will Loki do when he finds his, that he had always thought never existed. This is now part of a series, sequel up now! it's called I Have No Idea.
1. Chapter 1

I have loved the poll I created that has brought me to write his fic, so I've made another one, it's a little different than the first one, in this one any pairing that gets 20 or more votes will be made into a fic. So like the first one please vote. It's meant so much to me that so many people voted, and it's really helped me with my writing. So I would be honored for your continued help and support. And like before even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.

* * *

Now that the poll is over it's time to get onto the writing and posting. I'll be posting each fic about once a week till all 6 are posted. Now on to what you've all been waiting for, here is winner number 6, stay tuned for number 5 next week.

Loki had always felt like a freak, different, all his life. He was never as big, or strong as every other Asgardian. And if that wasn't enough he was skilled at magic, something that wasn't popular on Asgard. It was there alright, it was in everything, but it was used more on places like Alfheim and Jotunheim. Then there was the thing that everyone but him had, their soul mark. A small tattoo like image on their body, most were on the wrist but some were else were on their body. And Loki didn't have one. Everyone had one, everyone, and they were all different some were small, some were all kinds of colors, but everyone had one. But not Loki. A soul mark was different to everyone, but they all had an identical mark, their soulmate who have the same one in the same place, same size, shape, color, same everything.

And it just made Loki a just a little more different. Most people when they were born didn't have one, but if you didn't have one then you got one later, when your soulmate was born. In over a thousand years Loki had yet to get one. People, the Warriors Three and Sif, would make fun of him, saying that no one would want to have Loki as a soulmate.

And he believed it, till the day it appeared. It was bigger, about the size of a apple and in the middle of his chest, it had a strange look to it. It had a lot of circles in it, and made his skin slightly raised around it.

No one had ever seen it, it was his and his alone, they had no right to know about it.

Tony had always been fascinated with his soulmark, it had always looked like something mechanical to him. So when it had been cut apart by the shrapnel, he used the reactor and fashioned it to look exactly like it and place it in the same spot.

When he was younger he had spent so much time looking for his soulmate, but he never found them, and with how his dad was he had soon started to believe that he never would. That's when he started to sleep around more than he had ever before, and did harder drugs, anything to get his mind off the soulmate he was sure he would never find.

When in the quinjet the way Loki kept looking at the arch reactor on Tony's chest made him feel uneasy. He was used to people looking at it, but there was something weird about how he was looking at it. Before he could think on it more thunder rang through the air as lightning flashed across the sky.

"Afraid of a little thunder and lightning?" Steve asked Loki as Loki looked nervous.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Just after he said that something crashed in the the quinjet and the back hatch opened.

Thor walked into the quinjet, ripped Loki out of the seat and flew right back out.

Tony put his face mask back down and followed them.

He found them talking on a cliff and plowed right into Thor. loki sat down and watched them begin to destroy the forest below. When Captain America appeared and tried to stop the fight Loki transported behind Tony and transported away with him.

Landing in another forest on the other side of the world Tony tried to attack Loki, confused as to what had happened. He didn't get very far on attacking Loki as he used his powers to freeze Tony in one spot.

"What the hell are you doing, you crazy nut. Where are we."

"I don't know what you humans have named everything. But that doesn't matter, what is this symbol, where does it come from?"

"Why do you want to know." Asked Tony suspicion rising in him.

"It's very important, where does it come from? Answer me before I kill you."

"Nowhere, it comes from nowhere, it's mine."

"That's not possible. Unless, is this your soul mark?"

"Yeah, at least it was, not that that's any of your business." Said Tony getting annoyed at himself, why was he telling the crazy norse god anything.

Laughing humorlessly at Tony's answer Loki started to undo his chest armor, slowly revealing his soul mark. The more he uncovered the more Tony's eyes widened till he saw exactly what his soul mark used to look like till Afghanistan.

Like Loki he couldn't hold in the humorless laugh that bubbled up from his chest.

"Well that's just perfect. What now? I mean what the hell are we gonna do?"

"There is nothing we can do. Unless you mortals have a way to fight the pull of a soulmate, we can do nothing. Nothing but succumb to being mated soulmates."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a chapter! This is just to let you know that there is now a sequel to this fic, It's called **I Have No Idea.**


End file.
